Whip No More
by ErikaHK
Summary: The team finds themselves on the hands of dangerous arm dealers. Whumping, team fic, angst, rated T for torture. Spoilers for up to season three Common Ground.
1. Chapter 1

**WHIP NO MORE**

_By ErikaHK_

Summary: The team finds themselves on the hands of dangerous arm dealers. Whumping, team fic, angst, rated T for torture. Spoilers for up to season three Common Ground.

Disclaimer: Stargate and all its related characters are property of MGM Television Entertainment. No infringement of rights is meant or implied.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Him and his damn self-sacrificing tendencies._ Dr. Rodney McKay ran back to the stargate thinking why everything was always like this. How could he think that it would be a good idea? To trust those people? _They are arm dealers!_ He had yelled at Sheppard, but the pilot decided to simply ignore his remark and surrender. Guess what happened? They didn't keep their word. Surprise, surprise. Now he was the only member of the team that was not on the hands of the bad guys.

He had too many scratches on his arms and face to count and hurried on the heavily wooded area gaining more of them every second. His breathing was heavy and his mind raced to keep up with his legs. Rodney never looked back and forced himself into continuing forward.

He hated these wooded planets. They never allowed the use of a jumper that could make the job a lot easier. He didn't even know why they had to go so far away from the stargate in the first place. This planet had every sign of being uninhabited, starting with the fact that there wasn't one single recent trail going to any direction from the 'gate. It's only some stupid planet. He just hoped he was going into the right direction.

As he moved trough the dim forest, branches snapped and dry leaves on the ground jumped. He looked ahead trying to remember the vegetation of the place they passed earlier. It was all so alike. The same bushes and trees everywhere. He grimaced in frustration. Ronon's skill could come in handy right now. He stopped and looked around in a full circle. He was running for several minutes already and yet no sign of the 'gate. His face registered the confusion, frustration and horror as he realized he had no idea where he was or even the direction he was following. He was lost.

**…**

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard spat the blood on the ground where he stood on his hands and knees staring at the dirt, his fingers carving it angrily. He looked up at his captor as two other men held him up holding his arms.

Another blow came. This time to his stomach, making him breathless for several seconds. Just as he recovered, another one came stronger. He fell to his knees and found himself gasping for air, feeling the twist on his guts.

He raised his head and stared the tormentor with a feral look on his eyes as he got a glimpse of Ronon and Teyla laying unconscious nearby. The tall man stared right back at him with a cold expression on his face. He had a big build, lots of scars, blond hair to his shoulders and strong features.

"You will tell me where you got these." He jolted his head to the weapons lying on the ground beside him.

Sheppard remained silent eyeing the blond man fiercely. The man smirked and moved to kick his gut. John's attempt to evade failed and the two men were still holding him tight. It struck him again on the same spot as before and he could sense the bruise that was formed making the blow more painful. He bit his lips struggling not to grunt.

"This is your last chance to do this on the friendly way." He cocked the whip tied to his belt, eyeing Sheppard menacingly.

"Go to hell." Sheppard answered returning the gaze.

The man laughed. He approached John's face and his nose was only an inch away from his.

"You will get there first." He jerked at the two men holding him. "Take him."

John was practically dragged away by the pairs of strong arms then tossed inside a small wooden cabin. He hit the opposite wall and turned in time to see them scowling at him and close the door. After they left, he held a hand against the bruise on his abdomen wincing at the bad decision.

He looked around the cabin searching for weaknesses. He patted the walls and realized they were built of strong wood that came from the forest around them. He sat down at the floor also made of the logs indigenous to that planet and leaned his head behind him.

He was right after all. There were people there hiding from them. Maybe he should have just gone back after two hours of search without results, but Ronon was adamant he knew this place. He had decided to trust the runner and follow him. He just wanted to know why the Satedan lied to him about these people. He was hiding something. It looked like he had a grudge against these dealers. Ronon with a grudge was always dangerous.

He got up and began pacing. He was worried about Ronon's and Teyla's condition. He didn't have a good look at them, but they looked simply knocked out. He peaked outside using a small gap between the edge of the door and the wall, but all he saw was the back of a guard standing. He paced again. The room was so small that it only took three steps to reach the opposite side. He was growing impatient as the time passed slower then ever. Did Rodney make it back to the 'gate? The scientist could get lost easily in these woods. He stopped with hands on his hips and looked up sighing.

John decided to sit down again. These guys were really good. There was no sign of any kind of trail coming from the stargate to the camp and if they were arm dealers, they should make visits off world frequently. The situation wasn't promising for them. The leader was a cold bastard as he was able to ascertain during their short encounter. There were a lot of guards everywhere; at least thirty. He was sure that lots of torture would come soon and they wouldn't be pleasant.

A rescue mission would have to be conducted on foot, because there was no way a jumper could be used and the Daedalus was two weeks away. And there was a lot of ground to cover. If Rodney made it back it would still take time to organize a rescue operation against the camp, if the scientist would even be able to remember his way back.

**…**

Teyla heard a murmur close to her ear. She was almost sure it was directed at her. She started to feel her body again and realized that her head was dropping to her chest. She tried to move her body but couldn't. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head focusing her vision on the blurry figure standing before her. The man smiled coldly and measured her body. Her expression changed from confusion to irritation as she absorbed her surroundings and the blond man.

She looked down at herself. She was tied to a chair with her arms and legs wrapped tightly into its frame by ropes that burned her skin. The Athosian observed around her two more armed men and a table containing all of their equipment. The room as big, made of wooden logs without any windows and only a small door on the opposite side.

Her gaze returned to the man in front of her. He seemed to enjoy the control he had over her and touched her face with his fingers and slid them down her cheeks to her neck, lifting her face. She took her face away from him with fury on her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Where are there more of these?" The man asked in return glancing at the table.

"I demand to know what you have done with the others." Teyla kept a commanding voice.

The man looked down at her and started circling the chair. His hands were close to her body but didn't touch her. He got past her back slowly and suddenly placed a knife on her neck, pulling her hair violently. She was startled and her breathing increased. She rapidly managed to control it again; she was not going to amuse her captor.

"I know that you came from the city if the Ancestors." He spoke into her ear in a loud whisper. "I know that you have advanced technology. You will tell me now how to get it." He pulled her hair harder and forced the knife stronger into her neck making a small cut.

"I will not tell you. You will have to kill me." Teyla spoke keeping her same stance.

He released her hair and placed the knife on her shoulder forcing it down her arm, making a long cut all the way down to her wrists visible as a long and thin line of blood. She forced herself to keep still and not wince, not even close her eyes as the blade slashed her skin, burning her arm.

He looked back at her face coldly cleaning the knife on his trousers. He stared at her and she kept the eye contact. They read through each other for a few seconds then he approached her face and narrowed his eyes.

"You really want to keep this up?"

She remained serious and quiet, without ever breaking eye contact.

"This is your choice then." The man turned and left.

**…**

Ronon came back awake slowly feeling sluggish. He hated wraith stunners. He forced himself upwards and leaned against a wall looking around. He was on a small wooden cabin made of logs on the walls, roof and floor, alone. He wasn't bound and that gave him a sense of concern. That meant that the captors were confident that he wouldn't be able to escape. He got up and walked to the door. He slammed it with his hands and felt the strong resistance of the wood. He couldn't look outside, but was sure that there was someone standing guard. He grunted in frustration and sat down again.

He should have been more careful, but he really didn't expect them to still be here. The team was captured because of him, because he was reckless. He betrayed Sheppard's trust when he said there could be a way to make a deal. After all he owned the colonel he decided to lie just to get his revenge. But he had to solve this. He had to kill Freyr.

**…**

* * *

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, here is chapter 2._

* * *

**  
**

**WHIP NO MORE**

_By ErikaHK_

_**Chapter 2**_

Rodney remained on the same spot glancing at all sides. He saw a trail that formed when he disturbed the stillness of the forest. He could always redo his steps, but he hesitated before going back to unfriendly territory. The dealers weren't aware of his presence, or at least he hoped so. He took out his sensor to track down any life signs and started walking his way back.

He frowned as he walked step after another, glancing from the hand sensor to his surroundings trying to get a sense of familiarity from the trees around him. But it didn't happen. He continued pacing slowly, going over the smashed bushes and broken branches on the ground. He wasn't really proud of his skills of tracking, but it was very easy to follow the trail that he made. If it was easy for him, it would be a lot more to the dealers if they discovered his escape.

He was in such a deep trouble now. What if he wasn't able to find the stargate? What if he got even more stranded inside the forest and never got out of that stupid planet? What if he got captured too? He stopped his pace and considered all the possible fates he could suffer lost and abandoned on an alien planet. He could starve, maybe freeze on the possibly chilly night, be eaten by wild animals, shot by the evil arm smugglers, or worse; he could be captured and tortured by them.

Torture. What kinds of torture were his friends facing on their hands? They could be dead right now for all he knew. All their hope of escape was him: Meredith Rodney McKay. They were screwed. What could he do against a professional band of mercenaries and dealers?

"Nonononono. Focus. Help them. I've got to help them."

He resumed his walking with a rising determination. He had the brain. He would get over this. He grimaced and winced at the pathetic effort of optimism and let himself be overrun by the feeling of death and doom again. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and resumed walking again.

The forest continued unfamiliar for a few minutes and he continued apprehensive until he saw a large old tree. He remembered it from before. They passed it on the way to the camp and he joked about how it looked like a scary tree he had on his backyard when he was a kid. It used to be the home of squirrels that sometimes woke him up on the morning making loud noises. He hated squirrels since then and he hated the tree too. That meant that he was halfway back to the stargate. He only had to figure out the direction he had to follow from there.

_What a turn of fate. How come I didn't see it before?_ He imagined it was because he was running so fast and concerned about the team's horrible fate that his vision was only one big blur. With a new sense of hope he smiled and chose the general direction he imagined would be logical to follow.

**…**

The door busted open. Startled, John covered the sudden brightness with his hand until his vision adjusted. The two big men entered the small cell and grabbed him harshly, forcing him to stand. They dragged him out with the same gentle hands they showed before. _These guys really need to learn some manners._ He didn't resist and was taken to a building similar to all the others of the camp, but it was bigger and resembled a warehouse. Inside was empty, except for a chair and a table. They shoved him in. He tripped, but quickly recovered.

He approached the chair and was indicated to sit down.

"What is this? Am I invited to the afternoon tea?" John asked sarcastically as he obeyed the men.

As soon as he sat the leader walked in from the door and sat on the edge of the table.

"No tea?" John teased the man.

"Your woman friend is very beautiful." The man said with a deep voice. "You collaborate with me and I may not let my men have her." He wore an unreadable mask.

"You try that." John's expression turned into a grim.

"You are their leader. You can finish this before things turn gray, and I assure you: _they will_." He narrowed his eyes and got closer as he said the last two words.

"You are wasting your breath. I'm not gonna say anything."

"Very well, we'll do it on the hard way then." The man got up and left through the door.

The two guards held him up and pushed him outside. They took him to the center of the camp where a group of poles stood and tied him to one with his arms over his head. One man turned him to his back, ripped his shirt open while the two others held him tightly on position. He already new what was to come. John closed his eyes and pressed his face against the wooden stake, preparing himself to the pain he new he was going to experience next.

The first strike came. He squeezed his eyes and swallowed a grunt as a shockwave of pain spread from his back. Before the pain eased, another strike came, and a third and fourth. Each time the leather hit his exposed skin, a surge of agony shot across his whole body like a lightning strike that increased after each blow. The entire time he kept his eyes shut, holding his breath as a way of suppressing a yell. He panted after the strike and held it again before the next, resisting with all his nerves the need to yell.

The sound of the whip echoed through the camp. As much as John resisted, he couldn't avoid the quiver after each explosion of pain and the silent grunt that escaped his pursed lips when the leather broke his skin. It became worse when the whip hit the uncovered flesh provoking the sensation of an electric shock burning beneath. He tasted the blood from the lips he was biting, his face burning with anger and forehead sprinkled with sweat.

After several minutes he was so painful and breathless he let out a cracked yell just as the last strike made him limp in the arms of the guards. His legs felt like jell-o and couldn't support his weight any longer. His throbbing back emanated heat throughout his body that trembled unnoticeably except by touch. He opened his eyes faintly and watched the blond man kneeling before him.

"Your word?" He asked serious.

"Screw… you." John answered weakly between heavy breaths.

The man thinned his lips and nodded. He got up and approached another guard.

"Bring the woman."

The guard smiled and left for a cell next to John's. He came back with a set of two more guards bringing Teyla under weapon's watch.

John watched her eyes surveying the camp until they encountered him hanging by his hands on the stake. He tried feebly to keep his head up and sustain his body as an attempt to show her some confidence, but his legs shook and failed to stand. He made a severe face and silently spoke to her to be strong, his eyes turned briefly to show an apology for what was to come. She had a worried face that glared at his. Her face showed that she received his message and then became stern as the guard tied her hands on the next stake in the same fashion as his.

It was her turn now, and he was going to watch her suffer like he did. The man knew that none of them would say a word, but he liked to torture them anyway. _Sick bastard_. After Teyla, Ronon would come, and after him it would start all over again, until they couldn't stand it anymore. But John would make sure to tell with the last breath of his body where the man should go.

As the sound of the whip reverberated, he half expected it to hit him instead of her. At each wince of her body he wished he could be at her place and spare her from this affliction. He suffered with her every time he heard the leather hitting her back, feeling his own burning as well. He watched the pain in her eyes and closed his, forcing himself to resist. He knew this was just the beginning and there was nothing he could do while watching his friends enduring torture.

**…**

There it was again. The same sound. A hack through air coming to a painful end on someone's skin. He knew what it was and who was being tortured.

Ronon waited anxiously inside his cell for his turn, his fists in a tight grasp. Freyr's time would come and he would be the one to deliver the final blow. He swore that seven years ago upon watching the destruction he had caused.

_Ronon ran trough a grassy valley stumbling, limping, holding a fractured arm and cursing Freyr's name for keeping him loocked up in that planet. He had to get out before it was too late. But it was. Above him a wraith cruiser formed a giant shadow on the town he left behind. He watched in horror as the darts were launched to cull the helpless inhabitants. Even from far he could hear the screaming._

They didn't deserve that. No one does. But Freyr's taste for payback went beyond cruelty. He was evil. No human would take pride on causing the extinction of an entire population by the wraith just to make an example for the next buyer. And he was used for this purpose. The wraithbringer.

His wanderings were interrupted by the sudden bang of the door. Two men stood outside armed waiting for him to exit. When he didn't, they lifted their weapons and smiled.

"Obey." One said jerking his head and moving to let him see behind him.

He saw Sheppard and Teyla tied at the stakes on the center of the camp, beaten and weak. Between both was Freyr with a whip and a smile. He cocked the whip glancing briefly to the colonel hanging by his wrists. Ronon understood the warning and scowled at him walking slowly.

He let the guards guide him closer to his target and acted grabbing Freyr's whip and pulling him away from the prisoners on an abrupt blow against one of the armed men. He quickly grabbed the weapon from the other one and fired. The guard fell unceremoniously to the ground and was soon joined by the second one. He moved to target Freyr only to see twenty guards around the square aiming at him. He continued at the same posture wary of his surroundings. The guards took a step forward and some pointed their guns at Sheppard and Teyla.

"Ronon. How long has it been?" Freyr spoke.

Ronon continued to glare angrily at Freyr.

"Still wild. I expected you to be dead after all this time. But it looks like you continue to bring doom to others." The blond man said calmly.

"Like you?" Ronon answered back, he narrowed his eyes and spoke coldly the man's name as if it gave him power. "Freyr?"

The man laughed. "Business is business. I was really hoping you wouldn't take it personally. After all, it was just another village from… how many? Hmmm? Tell me."

Ronon snarled in response and tightened his grip on his weapon. He gave a step forward touching the man's chest with it.

"Ronon, don't." Teyla spoke warningly beside him.

"Do you really care if you and" He glanced behind "your friends die if you get to kill me?" Freyr glared back at Ronon with the same intensity as before.

"I do." Ronon said lowering his gun.

**…**

* * *

TBC… 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, but a lot of things is happening to me in RL. Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't able to answer them all, but I really appreciate the feedback._

* * *

**WHIP NO MORE**

_By ErikaHK_

_**Chapter 3**_

The square was suddenly quiet, the whacking sound gone. John resisted bravely the impulse of screaming for the torture to his team to stop. When it finally happened he felt a brief sense of relief. The pain he endured went far deeper than just the physical torment. He watched the members of his own team being tortured just for the cheer of the sadistic man. John was confident that Freyr knew that all effort he made into extracting information would result in silence. He recognized the nature of a trained soldier, and a trained torturer. Freyr was none. He just had a natural talent. If one could call inflicting pain and enjoying it a talent.

How long could they endure it? When he accepted the terms of that man he assumed he would keep his word. Take him and release the others. But he assumed wrong. He didn't see the glimpse of insanity on the man's eye like he does now. Any other bad person would just be gone with it and execute useless prisoners, but not Freyr. He was the kind of person that would just keep insisting on the matter and ask the same question time after time, with unnatural patience and calmness, even knowing it was a useless effort.

He let himself be dragged away back to his cell without any resistance, still keeping a resolute expression over the pain of his body. He knew that Freyr's pleased smile came from the inner feeling John was carrying and he wanted to mask it from his face. But he couldn't hide it from himself, and knew that it gave satisfaction to the torturer. Neither could he ignore it, or what it meant. It was the difference between Freyr and John. John could feel guilt. And Freyr liked that.

He sat on the warm floor of the wooden cabin and supported his head on the wall. He kept his back from touching it and exhaled loudly, eyes closed. He was tired and his aching body demanded rest, yet he could find none. His mind drifted around the past day and the day that would follow, on Ronon, Teyla and Rodney, on Atlantis, back at Freyr, eventually shifting to his burning back for a short period of time before resuming to the wanderings.

Why was him always the one to need rescue? The one to step out of the stargate directly into unfriendly territory, into traps, and kidnappers? He should be the one saving others and not the one in need of help. Of course he knew that came with the territory, he was a military man, a leader, and in charge of an operation on the most unfriendly galaxy of the damn universe, but it would be nice to go to a nice and warm planet for a change. Where they could find real allies that wouldn't stab them on their backs at the first sight of it. Sometimes very literally. When it wasn't a knife, it would be bullets, or in this case a whip. The infirmary became almost like his second home. His team was close to a permanent residence on recovery.

He led people into war and his mistakes usually cost lives. He led his men into it and there was always a price to pay. A price he paid during the nights, both waken and asleep. How many where there? He still knew their names and faces. His optimistic nature made him think every time that next one would be better and he held on to this. Hope. It was all he had some times.

And there it was. Grieving and feeling sorry wouldn't take his team anywhere. He put the objective leader figure and detached from those feelings like he was trained to do. He needed a plan. Negotiating was beyond any possibility. He needed a way out, past the guards and back to the gate. He needed to take his team into safety. At the moment he could rely only on Rodney. Hope that the scientist made it back through the 'gate and called Lorne to come. That was as good as a plan B. Plan A was wait for the first opportunity to grab something to be used as a weapon and sneak out killing a few guards on the way. _Patience, John. Just be patient._

**…**

Ronon was sitting on his own cell slump and avoiding any lingering thoughts on his throbbing back. Everything his mind focused was the past and present. He wanted revenge now more than ever. Not only for those people Freyr betrayed, but for Sheppard and Teyla too.

He knew Freyr better than his team mates did and still he fell into the trap of overconfidence again. There were many things Ronon could do, and he also knew his limitations; they were few, but he acknowledged them. It was rare an occasion when he made the overconfidence mistake and it usually had disastrous consequences. The difference between the past and present was that now he wasn't alone. He had friends. Friends that were also in the hands of the same sick man.

Back then, he had been captured by Freyr in an unplanned action of his mercenaries and Ronon thought he had everything under control, but he had been wrong, Freyr had many under his lead and even being strong, Ronon was only one. Somehow they had found out what he was. Ronon always did his best to keep low and without a reputation, but the man had connections and a plan. He had used Ronon's tracking device to attract the wraith to a world which only sin had been denying the proposition of the arm dealers. They couldn't afford the price they offered for a protection against the creatures and Freyr wouldn't accept that. Since then, Freyr never again was denied by a world and Ronon swore revenge. Where is the honor of a man that does that kind of thing just for money? He tried to keep tabs on Freyr after that, but he ended up losing track of his men and never found him again. Until now.

As much as he tried to forget everything from his past it always came back. There were many things he ashamed himself from the days when he was a runner, and usually he lived with it. But sometimes the past caught up with the present and he had to deal with it all over again. Go through the same thoughts and memories before it could be laid back. Like when he was captured and sent back to his home planet. Back then his friends had come to his aid and he paid them back by putting then into this. But he would make it up for that. He owned them his life. They had freed him from the life of a runner not once, but twice and all they expected in return was his loyalty. And they had it.

He needed to get past the present situation. He was locked in a cell adjacent to his friends. The solution to his dilemma was simple. He had to break through, free them and finish his business with Freyr. He just needed to figure out how to get the first part done.

Freyr was bound to make a mistake sooner or later. The man was far from being perfect. When the time comes Ronon will be there to take his chance and fix the situation once and for all.

**…**

Inside her cell, Teyla went over the expression on John's face. It was present for only a brief moment, but she saw it. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't blame himself, but all she could give him was a look and hope that it would mean something to him.

Even while she resisted the pain being inflicted she watched him and knew she was not the only one suffering. She knew that his pain was much greater than hers and that he would take physical torture any time instead of that kind of agony. As a leader herself she knew how it felt. She remembered the times when the wraith came to her world and she had the duty to protect her people and take them to safety but couldn't help everyone. She would see them being taken and know what they would suffer before dying. She would also see the pain on the eyes of their loved ones, pain that she knew so personally, and there was nothing she could do but grieve. That is the burden of a leader. While a mother grieves for one son, she grieved for all the sons, all the daughters, mothers and fathers of her people.

She knows that little can be done or said to one that grieves as a leader. John would have to deal with this on his own terms, but she wanted him to know that she was there and she understood. That she also shared the responsibility of being captured and she felt responsible to have him captured because of her. He was trying to save them, and she didn't expect any less from a man like him, but she also had pride. If she hadn't gone after Ronon they wouldn't be here now and John wouldn't be suffering his burden because of her mistake.

Teyla had also watched Ronon and the anger on his eyes when he faced the man called Freyr. They must have encountered each other in the past and something horrible happened. Considering Ronon's past it couldn't be good and she could understand, even without knowing what happened between them, why he needed revenge and what torment he endured when he lowered his weapon at the threat against his friends.

She also knew that he was blaming himself for getting them so deep into the forest, and for lying to them. He could have shared his problem with the rest of the team and she would certainly support him, but he chose to act alone despite all that he learned over the past year. That was the amount of hatred Ronon had for that man. Ronon probably thought that he couldn't risk having them trying to convince him out and didn't want to get them involved on his own personal issues with Freyr.

After facing Freyr herself, she couldn't blame Ronon for wanting the man dead. He is a cruel man that takes pleasure in causing pain to others and certainly doesn't deserve to live. She hoped Ronon would have his chance to do this. Soon.

Teyla suddenly remembered that she didn't get to see Rodney. He wasn't tortured at the stake like the others. She was pleased for this, because he would suffer a lot more than the warrior members of the team. She wondered why. Freyr wouldn't hesitate in using the scientist against John and the only way Rodney would be left out was if he wasn't captured in the first place. A glimpse of optimism began to form inside her. If he escaped they could hope Atlantis would send rescue sooner than the delay period.

**…**

It wasn't difficult to find the stargate from the big old tree. Now that he was closer he could follow one single direction without any turns; that Rodney remembered. _Why Ronon had to follow such an irregular path on the forest? _He probably just followed some invisible trail and after Rodney got the word to Atlantis it would be hell to find the camp again. Or maybe not. If he got to the tree again he would just have to follow the path of destruction he left behind when fleeing. He just hoped it wouldn't be seen by the arm dealers. If they left the camp, they would surely notice, follow it and find him gone. Then Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla would pay the price for that mistake.

He hated this position. He didn't mind saving the galaxy using his ingenious brain, but saving his friends using his pathetic survival and tracking skills made him feel miserable. They would die because of it. He hated more the fact that he warned them not to go there. He always had a very strong self-preservation feeling and at that moment it was screaming DON'T GO. But, as usual, he was shoved away as a coward. Actually, more like a crying baby. Or both. He didn't care, he was just not heard and now they were all paying for it. He had to flee, and they had to endure torture.

He never thought about the responsibility a person that escaped carries. That was the feeling eating him now. The responsibility to run away and get help. It was felt step by step. The closer he got, the greater the sensation of accomplishment, and smaller of guilt. Guilt of being free, but still not able to get away because of his incompetence while the rest of the team suffered more every minute he was lost.

But he isn't lost now. Or he hoped so. He still didn't have the sensation of familiarity from the trees and he doubted he ever would. All he had was his hand sensor to follow, and he trusted it. He modified it to pick up the energy of the DHD so he would have something to indicate when he was close. And just now it started to blink happily. At last he would be gone from this nightmare and would only be back accompanied by an army of marines.

Rodney saw the DHD standing bright under a beam of sun light on the hazy afternoon coming through the top of the trees and the stargate right in front of it. He approached it ready to dial home when he heard loud voices coming from behind. He turned startled and saw a few bodies walking steadily towards him and getting closer. He immediately ducked behind the DHD and looked down at the weapon he carried. He didn't see how many they were, but was sure he didn't stand a chance.

The sensor indicated five people getting closer on a steady pace. He looked around for a better hiding spot and found that anywhere else would fit, he just had to get there unnoticed, which was a problem. The ground was covered in dry branches and leaves, brushes surrounded the place and he would have to jump over them. Finally he decided to step backwards cautiously to the 'gate and hide behind the stone platform sustaining the device.

He moved as slow as humanly possible and turned to face the direction he was heading glancing at the screen on his hands to follow the approach of the group. He made an effort to control the accelerated breathing, but wasn't very successful. At every faint sound of a snapped branch beneath his feet he cringed and closed his eyes simply hearing the roaring sound of his heart, transforming the loud conversation coming closer into a blur of undefined voices. He tried to move faster but every time the dry crack was heard he halted his step cursing inside his mind.

He reached the side of the gate and proceeded keeping close of the stony step squeezing into a tiny space clean of noisy obstacles. His heart pulsed faster as he got closer to his target location and the dealers got closer to him.

_Almost there._

After a couple more steps he was shrunk behind the 'gate platform, waiting.

_Please go away soon._

But they didn't. They lingered and took their time to dial making nasty jokes that broke the sequence of symbols in a burst of laughter. After several agonizing minutes of amusement they resumed the dialing. The stargate kawooshed in a bright blue light that brought an odd illumination to the forest. One of them broke through the conversation ordering for two men to stay behind and only follow after several minutes for safety.

At hearing that Rodney's blood froze and his eyes showed the dread of having to stay down and quiet for several minutes yet.

The three leading men went through the 'gate that deactivated soon after leaving the other two talking casually over the DHD.

**…**

* * *

TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you everyone that is reading it and reviewing. This is the chapter that I most enjoyed writing._**  
**

* * *

**WHIP NO MORE**

_By Erika__HK_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Did you get to see the little scene that happened earlier?" The man on the left side of the DHD asked on an amused voice.

"Yeah! The man was insane with rage! I wish we got to see the lesson passed to him after that!" The other man said sounding excited about the subject.

"Yeah! Too bad he didn't scream like they usually do at the stake. The man was tough!" The first man laughed heartily at the statement followed by the other.

At his hiding position Rodney cringed at hearing the insane conversation going on between both men wondering if they were referring to the torture being passed to the rest of the team. Scream at the stake didn't sound like a good thing and it enraged him the fact that both guys were laughing about it.

"Did you see the face the man with the messy black hair made?" The second asked while still laughing.

_Messy black hair? It has__ to be Sheppard! What have they done to him?_ Rodney's curiosity made him warily shift position to listen further the conversation.

The first man continued to laugh nodding and waving his hands in front of him. "Screw you! What that means?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's polite!"

Rodney scowled and silently cursed heavy words at both men. How could they think this is funny? Something horrible was being done to his friends and all they did was laugh about it. The fact that all Rodney could do at his secured position was simply wait and listen to this madness made him even angrier. He couldn't even shout at them and that frustrated him.

"And how hard he tried to keep stoic! All that distorted face!" He made a grim trying to imitate the look on Sheppard's face and got another burst of laughter from his buddy.

From his location Rodney couldn't see the men and really, he didn't want to. Not only that would mean he would be exposed to their eyes, but also he didn't think he would be able to restrain himself from yelling madly at them.

"What's so important about the little secret anyway? Screaming or not they all end up revealing everything at the end. And the further away from the beginning the better." The man had now a pleased smile.

"Yeah! I love when they resist! It's so much more fun!" The man proceeded to make another imitation and a new round of delight started.

It was truly sick to even think that some people actually enjoyed seeing others in pain and agonizing. Real people with feelings, made of flesh and blood just like them. Rodney frowned with anger and self-control. _They would better get out of here soon._ Rodney measured the consequences of enduring this for longer. _Just a few minutes._ That's what the others had said before leaving.

"I hope this deal doesn't take too long. I want to be back in time to see the rest." The man on the right side of the DHD spoke after the laughter eased.

"No hurries. I have a feeling that they'll be here a while."

That's what Rodney hoped wasn't true. He was a hidden card. So far they didn't know he existed and he planned to continue this way. It wouldn't take too long now. In a few minutes he would be back in Atlantis planning the attack against the arm dealers. It would be a surprise attack.

A cloaked puddle jumper would make everything so much easier. He closed his eyes trying to remember the position of the planet and if there was any other 'gate in the vicinity to allow that alternative to happen. He mentally calculated the distance between the coordinates that popped into his mind. Twenty hours by jumper. It was too far, they didn't have that long.

A rustling sound was heard from above him. Startled, he immediately looked up looking for the source. There was movement on the tree tops and a long strident chirp made him flinch and cover his ears. The rustling became louder and jumped from one tree to another. Each time it changed position the piercing sound came for several seconds and then stopped. He paid attention on the silence that followed after the strident sound worried about the guards. He didn't hear any approaching steps and assumed he was still safe.

Beside the DHD, the two men raised their weapons in silence. They looked up and aimed at the tree tops slowly following the progress of the animal they were now hunting. They walked around the pedestal with trained feet that didn't raise one single sound on forest now completely silent except by the beast.

Rodney continued in his hiding position trying to have a look on what was making the noise, but all he saw were leaves and branches shaking. The now orange sky shed only a dim light through the trees making more difficult to spot anything.

Suddenly the creature became visible coming out from inside the cover of the trees. It was a large yellow bird with a brown colored long feather tail that flew beautifully and landed on top of the ring shaped device. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and the bird fell brutally on the ground right beside Rodney, dead.

"Don't move!"

Rodney abruptly turned his head only to see one big guard pointing his gun at him. Seconds after the first man appeared, the other showed himself coming from the opposite side, smaller, but still bigger than the Canadian. The now scared scientist raised his hands staring at the second man with wide opened eyes. That was it. He was screwed and so were the others.

_Stupid bird!_

"Get up!" The bigger man said.

"Slowly." The smaller one added.

He did as he was told with trembling hands raised beside his head. His back was slightly hunched, making him even smaller than the two giant figures. The bigger one had to be the same size as Ronon and got closer to him with an intimidating face to search him. Rodney's weapons, vest and earpiece were removed while his fear kept him frozen in place and silent.

"Well, what have we here?" The bulky man said casually. "Another one. How many more of you are there?"

"J… just me." Rodney's gaze continued on the threatening person that smiled in return.

"Good." The man said circling around him. He hit the back of the physicist's head with the butt of his weapon and Rodney fell limp on the ground.

**…**

Teyla was already up when the door opened indicating it was morning. The same guards that were designated to her came in and pulled her outside and all the way to a different interrogation room as before. This was small and had one little opening behind from which one could see the square. There was a chair facing the opening. They threw her in the chair and another man tied her quickly while the two guards watched her and griped their guns keeping distance. Freyr came inside just as the man finished with the ropes.

"You can finish this." He said coldly. "Just spill it out."

"You know that it will not happen." She returned the cold statement. "You can threaten me all you want." She put the brave posture reserved for hopeless situations.

"You make this decision freely then?"

"Yes."

"Very well, just so you know the consequences of this." He glanced to his guards that harshly gagged her. "One little sound out and one of your friends die." Then Freyr exited and she saw him through the opening heading for another cell. The door opened and the occupant was dragged out.

**…**

John woke up in a jolt lifting his head in a sudden move from the resting place above his bent knees. He lost track of time and wondered how much rest he had. It couldn't be much because he still felt tired. His back was hurting more than before, adding soreness to the burning sensation he had previously. He contorted his body hearing the snap of his back and feeling the shock that crossed the wounds. He hissed in pain and eased the stiff muscles of his body, trying to relax. His hand went for his face rubbing his eyes fighting the sleepiness that threatened to take over. He decided to get up and stretch his muscles.

The gap of the cell let the morning light invade the dark place in a thin sunbeam. He looked out. It took some time to see past the white brightness, but through the small space he saw the shadow of the guard standing outside and the stakes standing before the cabin. A light breeze hit his sweaty face. It was hot inside, but cool outside. He lingered at this position and closed his eyes waiting for this breeze to take away his pain and dry his body.

What will this day have in store for him? Not so much of a comfort and more of the torture. He knew that. And even waited for it. There was nothing more to do than get over it and get his plan in motion. He expected the same from the other members of his team. They wouldn't go down without a fight. When you work in a team you just know each other past words, you rely on one another with your lives and your attitudes said it all. That's how it always was with them. No need for words, just trust and understanding. It was a deep bound that united them; it was special and hard to explain. You just felt it.

That's why it was so hard. He led them and did it with his gut. It was natural for him. He had values. And these values said he was responsible for everything that happened to them. If they succeeded it was a team effort, if they failed, it was because he had failed. That's what happens when you give the orders: they obey and sometimes throw in a few ideas, but he had the final word. Their group effort could accomplish anything as long as he gives them the right orders. But sometimes his judgment failed and he would find himself in a tight spot. Like this one. Now he had to take back control of the situation and the team would come out of it stronger.

He snapped back into reality hearing the footsteps approach the cabin. He bolted upright and waited for the door to open. Freyr stood outside a few meters away from the doorframe and the same two guards grabbed John and took him before their master. They didn't let him get too near though. They learned that from the altercation with Ronon on the previous day.

Freyr smiled. "I have a present for you this morning." He stated and stepped aside to let his men take John to a chair before one of the stakes.

They shoved him into the chair as more guards surrounded the square. He eyed the place absorbing the location and memorizing their positions. He was being observed with equal attention and he realized that. Another guard got nearer and took out his shoes and socks. His wrists and ankles were bound to the chair with professional speed. He felt the cold metal of his own gun against his temple threatening him against any movement. He was tied tightly on the frame of the chair and could barely feel his hands and feet; the only thing he felt was the bruise being formed by the ropes.

After that, Freyr moved making a sign for his men. Two of them broke the formation around the stakes and went for one of the cells. The door opened and the occupant was dragged out rudely. John's heart sank. It was Rodney. He followed him being taken and tied to the stake right in front of him while Freyr just watched, pleased.

"Don't do this Freyr." John said in a warning voice.

"Why not?" Freyr sounded amused. "Ready to talk?"

John became frustrated. He couldn't talk, even with a friend being threatened. There were many more lives that depended on him. He closed his eyes defeated then raised his chin determined.

"You know that nothing will work. You go on right ahead." John spoke seriously even as his heart slowed delivering the line and he felt it crushed inside his chest. He saw Rodney's terrified expression and stopped breathing. He shut his eyes once more, his mind drifting with conflicting emotions. He had to protect Rodney, but he also had to protect Atlantis. He couldn't stand the decision that he just made, yet he had no other choice. It was his responsibility. He swallowed hard and lifted his head.

What followed was the most painful torture that he ever had to endure. It was more painful than Iratus bugs, worse than mutating into a giant bug, harder than having his life being sucked by a wraith. Hearing Rodney screaming with the pain of the whip was something that he would never forget. It got burned in his ears and made a permanent mark in his soul. He knew how the physicist couldn't stand any kind of pain, that his pain threshold was non existent. John felt every single strike and heard every single cry that Rodney made. At each flinch and scream from the physicist he felt his heart weep more.

He saw Rodney's body weakening, his legs threatening to fail. He could notice the trembling on the body as more and more pain flushed through it. John twisted his limbs beneath the hard ropes trying to break free. He jolted his body and summoned his strength trying harder and harder but all he accomplished was a bleeding wound on his wrists and ankles. He wanted to scream. The anger boiling inside him threatened to take over but he managed to keep it at bay. He didn't want to lose control, but that's what was happening to him.

He shut his eyes. Now, of all sensations, the hearing strengthen. The hack in the air, the strike on the body, the collapse of the man. Even with the eyes closed he could see the expression of agony on his friend's face. Tears threatened to run down his face, but he held them.

His body burned in hatred and he was sweating buckets. His heart throbbed faster at each second and he bit his lips harder than he ever had. He couldn't stand it. He knew that Freyr wanted that, to reach his breaking point. He knew it pleased him. He sobbed and forced himself to be strong. He opened his eyes and faced the man fiercely. He promised he wouldn't show weakness ever again. Not to that man. He couldn't encourage him.

The torture to both men continued for the longest of times. The adrenalin running with his blood made every second look like an eternity. The flesh on his wrists was visible beneath the ropes, still he was unaware of it. All he felt was his chest constricted with pain, the fast pulse of his heart and the heavy breathing demanded from his lungs. He was shaking. He didn't notice at first, overwhelmed by all other sensations, but he saw the flicker of his fingers and closed his hands in a tight grasp.

When it all stopped it seemed unreal and his mind held still. The place went silent and the men moved slower. Freyr spoke something in front of him, but he didn't hear it. All he saw was the moving lips and the twisted smile all over the bastard's face. In slow motion the guards untied him and forced him up. He could barely stand still. He trembled now more than he did before. The anger he suppressed close to the surface, obvious on his face. It overwhelmed him and his brain screamed to control it. One wrong movement and John would snap. The smile grew broader. His brain screamed more, his mind was almost blank with self-control and he held it together. He must have been carried away, because the next thing he knew he was back inside his cell.

**…**

* * *

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**WHIP NO MORE**

_By Erika__HK_

_**Chapter 5**_

Teyla watched in horror the scene taking place before her eyes. She saw John's defiance and felt the pain in his eyes as he did so. She heard the yelling and saw the shaking of the scientist's body. She looked at John and saw the anger boiling inside him. He moved and jumped on his chair and held a cry of pain on pursed lips. She wanted to do the same.

With wide eyes she glared at the guards beside her that returned it with a smile. They invited her to try anything with their looks, but she didn't. She looked outside again and controlled herself. Freyr kept his activity for several minutes and all she could do was watch in silence.

_One litt__le sound out and one of your friends die._

She flinched each time Rodney flinched. She gasped each time John demonstrated his anger. She knew exactly what John was feeling because she was feeling the same. How could one man do this? Plan everything so perfectly just to cause pain. With only one act, one whip, he tortured three and each one on a personal and individual manner.

She watched the look on the colonel's face when he was taken back to his cell. He was ready to break Freyr's neck with only his glare. She expected him to lose control and go for it, but he didn't. She took a note to herself to keep the same control towards the man.

After both friends were locked up, Freyr came back, entered the room and faced her. She didn't bother to hide the anger inside her, because even if she succeeded, she knew he would be aware of it. She just controlled it. She presumed it would be enough to make him angry, or at least less pleased.

He didn't bother to hide his emotions too. He was happy. The gag was removed from her mouth and he spoke.

"So, what about now?"

"Do you expect that I say anything after what you have done?" She fought to keep her tone down.

He liked the defiance. His smile grew. He signaled the guards and she was taken back to her cell.

* * *

Ronon hadn't slept the whole night. He couldn't. Not when he had placed his colleagues and friends into this. He couldn't tolerate mistakes, especially when they were his. 

He heard everything that happened during the night. He heard Rodney being brought even as the men tried to do it silently. The scientist didn't let any sound out except for a moan. He sounded as if he was unconscious. Later, he heard John taken to the square again and Ronon expected to be dragged out for another session like yesterday. After the initial exchange of words, Ronon realized that now would be McKay's time.

He got up ready destroy the door if he had to. When the scream started Ronon charged and hit the door. It didn't even move. He did it again. And again the door remained. As each round of screaming he charged to burst the door open, but all he got was an aching shoulder. But that didn't mean he would stop doing it.

After the silence came, he paused and waited. Nothing happened. He grunted and punched the wall hard enough to bleed his fist. It was his fault. If he had been more careful they wouldn't be suffering now. He continued punching the wall until it was heavily stained with blood then fell on the floor holding his face down.

* * *

Rodney felt his body limp on the hands of the guards. His body was shaking and weak and he let himself be carried away. His mind was empty. He couldn't think on anything else but the pain. The wave pulsed under the beat of his heart and burned his body. Even the breeze hitting his injuries made them hurt. 

He opened his eyes briefly and saw Sheppard being untied from the chair. The expression on his face made Rodney's guts twist. The colonel was pure anger. Even in his fragile state Rodney could notice it.

They both were half carried to opposite directions back to their cells. He was thrown inside the cell and fell hard on the floor. The vibration of his body hitting the ground made every single slash on his back shoot a stinging pain that spread to his limbs until it reached the tip of his fingers. He wanted to scream, but only a silent moan escaped hid lips.

He was in deep shit. He couldn't remember all of them being that bad at the same time before. They had being captured and even tortured in the past, but there was always a string of hope to get them through and somehow they always managed to get lucky enough to escape or be rescued. This time he had screwed up bad. He had been the only chance of getting them out of that jungle, but he messed it up.

_I'm so stupid!_

Easy task: get to the 'gate and get help. How could that be so hard? Just dial the dammed thing and go back. But he failed. And they would all pay for it. Especially Sheppard. He knew how hard must've been for the commander of the team to watch, not only someone he was supposed to protect, but also a close friend, being tortured right in front of him. Rodney knew how pissed that made him.

He should have been stronger. He shouldn't have yelled so hard. He shouldn't have yelled at all. He knew that the others hadn't. He wasn't around on their round of torture, but he knew them well enough. He was feeling like a damn coward. Screaming like a weak little girl. He also felt humiliated and violated.

It was easy to break him. He knew it since the first encounter with Kolya. Since then he worked hard to be stronger and the Pegasus Galaxy always gave him plenty of opportunities to practice. This was another one. Something made to tough him up. Ronon had said it in more then one occasion that he needed that.

Back on Earth, while he lived that little and unimportant existence thinking that he knew everything about the universe, he wouldn't bother to think about the importance of being tough. Now he knew things better and was amazed to find how much the Pegasus Galaxy had changed him. Dr. Rodney McKay actually resenting having all the brain power and no brawn. This galaxy is truly messed up.

* * *

He was fuming inside his cell. Pacing from one side to another, he had his hands closed so hard that his fingers and knuckles were white and the muscles of his face were aching after so long holding his jaw shut tight. He was still breathing heavily and the adrenalin still pumped through his body. It had been one hour since Rodney was whipped and he still felt the same sensation of fury. 

The stress built inside him since the previous day. He was able to control it before, but that control was coming to an end. First was Teyla, and the threat Freyr made about her future, then came Ronon, that barely even flinched at the stake, probably too pissed to feel anything, and then Freyr showed that he saved the best for last.

Damn, he could understand pain and he understood what it meant for the stronger members of the team. He knew that they could hold it together if they had to, but Rodney was a different story, he wasn't a warrior, he wasn't trained to withstand pain and endure torture. Rodney was a scientist, meant to stay in the lab running crazy experiments and even with the limited training he received when he became a part of the team he would never be one. The little man knew how to be tough, but his limitations were very narrow.

It was cruel. Freyr knew it and did it because of that. He wanted control. Freyr wanted to take control away from the leader of the pack and felt pleasure in doing it. He didn't have principles or moral. He could beat the crap out a small child without feeling how wrong it was. He just enjoyed the power of the fear that came from his victims.

Something had to be done soon and John had to be the one doing it. But first he needed his emotions in check. He knew that the only way he would have a mind clear enough to think this through was to put his emotions aside. And, just like he was trained to do, he stopped. He took one deep breath and let it out slowly concentrating on the important problem: the walls separating the team and the sick man that put them there. After the initial blind anger was controlled he could use the remaining to focus him into his target.

After he calmed himself a little, his body started screaming at him again. He looked down at his wrists and noticed the red lacerations made by the bounds. Blood had run down to his hands and dripped on the floor. It was dry now and he was surprised to know that he hadn't felt it before. He looked at his feet and saw the same damage. Standing up pacing for do long made his ankles hurt. The edge of his pants grazed his skin and activated the exposed pain receptors of his ankles. He hissed at discovery and sat down turning up the end of his pants to right bellow the knees and above the slashes in his leg.

He leaned back against the wall and felt the shouts of his back as he did so and promptly gave up the effort. As his heart decelerated, the tiredness increased and he remembered the badly slept night and the beating he suffered on the previous day. If you add the stress and the anger management, you get a really tired colonel. He stood sitting on the floor thinking about his predicament for a few more hours until he dozed off again.

**…**

* * *

TBC… 


	6. Chapter 6

_A?N: Thanks for all reviews, they have been really wonderful! _**  
**

* * *

**WHIP NO MORE**

_By Erika__HK_

_**Chapter 6**_

Dr. Elizabeth Weir sat in her office staring the activity on the Gate Room through the glass window. They were preparing a MALP probe to be sent back to M5X-434 after the first attempt in contacting the team through the radio failed. They were now five hours late and Major Lorne with a team of marines were ready and waiting by the 'gate. They would go through as soon as the MALP showed no hostile activity on the vicinity of the other side.

The technician below looked up at her and gave a thumbs up, indicating they were ready. She stood and walked to the Control Room.

"Dial the 'gate." She said to the Canadian technician that promptly obeyed.

As soon as the stargate kawooshed, the probe began moving. It reached the other side and a clear image appeared on the screen before her. After a few seconds it was cut off by an energy blast and several bullet shots that came from an unknown location. The image was taken over by static and she sighed loudly hugging her chest.

She was ready to order deactivation of the 'gate when a voice came over from the other side.

"Hold your fire!" A male voice spoke loudly.

"What is this?" Another voice came.

Elizabeth signaled the young technician. "Open the comm." The channel was open and she started. "This is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Identify yourselves and what you have done to my team."

No response came.

"We are peaceful explorers, we mean you no harm. We just want our people back."

"I'm authorized by Freyr to begin negotiations for the release of the Atlantian prisoners." The first male voice spoke.

"What have you done to them?" She kept a calm and steady voice, even though her heart pounded with concern.

"They are still alive, if that's what you mean." The voice came cocky.

Elizabeth paid extra attention on the tone used by the man since all she could do was hear and not see him. Being an experienced negotiator, she knew what each tone meant. This one meant that the team could be injured and probably by the hands of those people.

"We do not negotiate with terrorists." She repeated the phrase often used in these situations with her best commanding voice.

"It's either negotiating with us or picking up the remains of their bodies. You choose." The man said steady and calm. It wasn't a trained statement, he meant that.

She closed her eyes and took one deep breath. "What are your terms?" She didn't intend on negotiating, but she could try to gain some time and some information about who those people were.

"We want one hundred units of the bigger weapons you men were carrying."

There was no way she could agree to those terms. By the expression on his face, Lorne that now moved close to her, agreed with that.

"I'm sorry, but what you're asking is impossible. We don't have that many." She tried to sound convincing which in fact wasn't difficult, since that was very close to the truth.

"That's not my problem. Its twenty five for each one of your people. The exchange will take place in a neutral planet." The man showed signs of irritation.

"How do we know you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"You don't. That what is called deal. We trust you and you trust us." Now that was a trained statement. "Don't double cross us or the little man will be the first to go." He paused then continued. "The first twenty five weapons will be delivered in six hours. Do you know the place called Heran?"

Of course she did, everyone did. They were famous traders of the Pegasus Galaxy. They had a loose law enforcement, meaning that a number of activities that were considered illegal in many planets could take place there. She didn't want to agree to those terms, but there was little choice. She would have to work with this time frame to come up with a plan to get the team back. She wanted more.

"I need more time to get the weapons you want. Six hours is not enough."

"Like I said, not my problem. Be there."

With that more shots were heard and then silence. She stared at the blank screen for a few seconds before nodding for the technician to deactivate the 'gate. She looked at the major with a concerned face and invited him to her office.

"They look like pros, ma'am." Lorne begun as soon as she sat down.

"Yes, they do. And you know we can't bend to their wishes." She folded her arms on the desk, keeping strait.

"Yes, ma'am. What's the plan?"

Her concerned face deepened. She didn't have any. She sighed and finally said softly. "I'm open to suggestions. I don't think they would be fooled by flunk weapons and they didn't look like the friendliest bunch."

"The MALP showed five hostiles guarding the 'gate. Even in defensive positions they could be overrun by our superior arm power." Lorne rested his hands on the P90 hanging on his vest.

"You would be completely exposed the second you go through. I'm not ready to risk casualties." She nodded a firm no.

"We have stun grenades. We can throw them seconds before we go through and get there firing at everyone." He spoke slowly and confidently.

"If this doesn't work we will be risking the lives of Sheppard and the others." She really didn't like this plan.

"I'm sure he would approve, ma'am."

"You don't know what's out there or how to find them." She made a commanding voice. "We need more than that on our plan. If we storm that planet, we need to know exactly where to go and extract them quickly before they find out we are there."

"What if we knew?" He made a face that suggested he had a plan.

"What are you suggesting?" She was now curious.

"We get a jumper through." He spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We already discussed this. There isn't enough space on the other side."

"We could make the space. Just blow up a clearing. We go through, overpower the guards by the 'gate, place a few C4s on the trees enough to get a couple of cloaked jumpers through. Then we locate our men using their transmitters and extract them."

He sounded confident. There was moment of silence while she considered his plan.

"Can you pull that off?" She asked waiting for an honest answer.

"The men and I are ready to do what is necessary to ensure their safety, ma'am." He gave her the answer she needed.

"I'll authorize it. Get the men and the jumpers ready."

**…**

Again he was at the stake, the bruises and lacerations on his wrists made worse by the ropes tying him to the pole. Freyr circled him menacingly with the whip on his hand. No one has spoken a word so far.

John tensed waiting for the strike at any second. He was ready for it. He kept repeating that to himself. He was ready to face any consequence for his loyalty to Atlantis and his responsibility.

Ready to look into the man's eyes and say 'no' over and over again.

Ready to watch the others suffering for as long as it takes.

He was ready.

He wouldn't show weakness.

He wouldn't amuse Freyr. He wouldn't feed his pleasure.

He kept the resolute expression and hid his feelings away from the surface. Detached from them. It was his duty. He just repeated everything over and over again inside his mind until he convinced himself it was true. The only truth.

"Say." It was the only command that came from Freyr.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard US Air Force, serial number…"

Strike. He flinched. The pain spread and burned him.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard US Air Force…" He continued with the stern voice.

Strike. He hissed and panted.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard US Air Force…"

Another strike. Another flinch. Another grunt. He fought to keep the air flowing to his lungs.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard… US…"

Strike. Stronger than before. His legs threatened to fail.

"Lieutenant Colonel… John Sheppard…"

Strike. He held tightly on the rope to avoid buckling.

"Lieutenant Colonel… John. Sheppard…"

Strike…

**…**

* * *

TBC… 


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Once again, thank you for the feedback, they are greatly apreciated. _**  
**

* * *

**WHIP NO MORE**

_By Erika__HK_

_**Chapter 7**_

It didn't take long to get more men organized and the plan going. Lieutenant Johnson was going to lead the strike attack with ten marines, Lorne would fly Jumper One with eight marines and Captain Vieira in Jumper Two would carry eight more marines.

The 'gate was dialed. Johnson and four marines threw five stun grenades on the other side on a semi circle around the stargate. They counted to five and went through the other side ready to fire, running to their positions. Bullets zoomed through the air right past them, shots were exchanged and they were taking cover behind the stargate that shut down as soon as the remaining five soldiers came. It was quick. Three of the hostiles were already down by the grenades and the remaining two were easily overpowered by the ten soldiers.

After the stunned men were cuffed and secured with the white stripes, Johnson hurried his men to position the C4 on the trees in front of the 'gate. They couldn't lose any minute. If the kidnappers had any means to contact their boss before going down, the lives of the team would be on jeopardy.

They took cover and the warning was sound.

"Fire in the hole!"

Five explosions took place sequentially and shook the silence of their surroundings. After the dust came down a clearing could be seen where previously had been a wooded area. Johnson came up from his protected spot and measured the area with his eyes. It was more than enough. He immediately dialed back and gave the signal for part two to begin.

**…**

Two jumpers came through the stargate cloaking immediately and flew above the trees. Lorne brought up the HUD to locate the transmitters signals. They blinked on the map displayed coming from some distance away from the stargate. Twenty more life signs were indicated around what seemed like their base camp. Luckily there was a large square on the distant corner of the enemy base and very close to where the signals of their men came. The hostiles guards were spread throughout the base and only a small group stood at the landing area.

"Jumper Two, we'll land on the square and come out firing." Lorne spoke through the comm. "Careful with the Colonel, his signal is coming right from the middle of that area."

"Roger that, Jumper One." With that, Captain Vieira followed Lorne's lead towards their target.

**…**

Freyr seemed to enjoy his resistance and didn't change the pace of the beating. He just kept going challenging John Sheppard into resisting more. And he kept his defiance repeating the same line over and over.

John could barely speak by now, but he continued. His voice failed too often because of the increasing demand from his lungs and the ever growing weakness. On the few seconds between hacks all he could say was his rank, sometimes not even that. But that didn't prevent him from trying.

After some time, Freyr must've gotten tired because he stopped. John was hanging from the rope without the strength to lift his head. Freyr did it for him after he approached the colonel.

"What about someone else now?" He spoke close to John's ear.

Sheppard looked in the eyes if the torturer and spoke softly. "I can take more."

Freyr laughed and seemed to consider the proposal. After a few seconds he nodded to the guards. "Bring the little man."

John summoned all his remaining strength to stand once more. His legs buckled, but held in place shaking violently. He supported his body on the pole and held the ropes tightly for balance. Sweat covered his body and dropped from his temples. Pain showed the fierce protest from all parts of his body, but he remained up.

Rodney was brought and tied next to him. The scientist looked at him terrorized. John raised his voice and repeated.

"I can take more."

Freyr chuckled. He raised the whip and hit John again. John's body failed and he was once again hanging by the bounds on his wrists. He tried to lift again, but was surprised by another hack to his body. And one more. And another. Before the next one could be delivered, Rodney shouted.

"Stop!"

The strike stopped midair and Freyr looked at the physicist. He raised an eyebrow surprised. He smirked and delivered the blow to Rodney instead. The scientist flinched and hissed. Another strike was delivered and the same reaction came from the Canadian.

The next round of strikes was interrupted by the sudden invasion of the camp. Several armed men came out of nowhere shooting at the guards before they even knew what was happening.

John lifted his head weakly and saw the marines surrounding the square and taking down Freyr's men without mercy. He looked around but couldn't find Freyr at his previous position. Instead he saw him running to the opposite side shouting orders.

**…**

As soon as Ronon saw the battle taking place outside the small window from the interrogation room he jumped into action. He got up, still tied to the chair, and twirled the frame taking one of the guards to the ground. He knocked his head hard on the chin of the second guard throwing him to the floor. Ronon jumped and placed all his weight on the seat of the chair, crashing it against the ground. The chair broke into a million pieces and he removed his hands and feet from the bounds, throwing a well placed kick to the first guard that was getting up. He took a weapon from the floor and ran outside joining the fight.

He killed two guards that ran to the firefight. He went right towards the direction he saw Freyr running. He rolled on his side and took out another sentry that fired back before collapsing. The shot missed Ronon and he continued hunting his enemy. After a few meters he saw the man entering a cabin and fired. The man halted and looked strait at his eyes taking out a knife from his pocket. Ronon dropped his weapon and charged towards Freyr.

Both men held each other and fell to the floor struggling. Ronon held Freyr's arm keeping the knife away from his body. He twisted the arm and the knife fell to the floor. Both rolled sideways holding down to each other and tried to seize the object, but Ronon won the item. They both held a strength contest for a few moments, but the Satedan warrior finally prevailed stabbing Freyr right at the heart.

He climbed away from the body below him looking at the dead corpse and feeling the hatred and anger pouring away from him at the same rate the blood poured away from the man. He stood there for a few seconds then turned and ran back to the square.

**…**

"Hey!" Rodney shouted. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to get us out of here?" He looked to Lorne that had just exited the jumper and was surveying the square.

Shooting could be heard coming from around the camp. The shouting had diminished and the firefights were fainter and gaining distance. The arm dealers started running for their lives as soon as the first group of marines exited the invisible jumper. They had never seen something like that and it helped the surprise element.

Lorne hurried to the poles standing on the center of the open area taking out the knife from his belt. He went for his CO first, cut the ropes and held him so he wouldn't fall on the ground. He lowered him gently until he was on a seated position before him.

"Are you all right, sir?" The major asked.

"Of course he's not alright! Can't you see that?" Rodney's snarky remark came quickly from above the kneeled soldier.

"I'm ok, cut him out." Sheppard responded out of breath.

As Lorne released him the colonel threatened to fall over, but didn't. Lorne then did what was asked and got the scientist that waved him dismissively.

"Teyla is over there." The colonel pointed to her cell and Lorne run to free her.

He opened the door handle and the Athosian smiled from the inside pleased to see him.

"Calvary is here." Lorne said to up her mood even more.

She got up quickly and hurried outside heading strait for the sitting figure and tended for him. Seconds after that, the other alien warrior came from behind a cabin holding a weapon from the enemy with a bloodied hand. He also ran for the colonel and the scientist beside him.

"Vieira here." The voice came from the earpiece on Lorne's ear. "Looks like we secured the camp. A group of hostiles went running towards the stargate, but I already warned Johnson."

"Good job everyone." He responded through the radio. "Group one head back for the square." He tapped the headset and walked towards the now uncloaked jumper. His job was done. The four of them were safe and alive.

**…**

* * *

TBC… 


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'm posting the final two chapters. I want to thank all that read and reviewed and had to put up with my lack of a beta. This is being resolved for my next fic. I wasn't even going to write more than one or two fics, but now that I liked the experience, I knew I had to do something about it.  
_

* * *

**WHIP NO MORE**

_By Erika__HK_

_**Chapter 8**_

Elizabeth paced the corridors of Atlantis heading for the infirmary. Lt. Colonel Sheppard and his team had arrived a few minutes earlier and all she had heard so far was that they were alive. When she asked about their condition, Lorne had said they were hurt, but fairly well. She didn't really believe his tone.

She entered the infirmary and saw the movement of the nurses around the four patients. Elizabeth looked around for the faces of the four of them and was more comforted after that.

"Can you be more careful? It's sensitive back there!" Rodney flinched after a nurse touched his back to clean some wound.

Elizabeth got closer to him with a comforting smile.

"Don't you need to give me something for the pain first?" Rodney continued complaining.

"I already have, Dr. McKay." The young nurse spoke in a gentle and soft voice, not often heard directed at the scientist.

"Well, obviously it's not working!" He flinched more. "Stop!"

The nurse halted with a scared look in her eyes that she soon masked. "Perhaps I should give you more." She said.

"Yes, perhaps." Rodney rolled his eyes and faced Dr. Beckett fiercely, but the Scot simply ignored him.

The Doctor was tending to Colonel Sheppard and she turned to look at him. The CMO looked gently into her eyes and continued with his job. Her hand went for her mouth as she saw the condition on the colonel's back. He was laying on his side tense and trying to convey the usual stoic look. He had numerous cuts and lacerations covering the totality of his back on a giant mess of blood. She recognized the type of injury as the kind made by whips. His wrists and ankles were a chaos too and basically were one giant bloody bruise without any skin. She discovered that her shock was obvious on her face, despite her attempt to hide it.

"It looks worse that it feels." John said turning his face towards her. It was obviously a lie.

"How are you, John?" It was a stupid question, but she asked anyway. She really sucked at bedside manners.

He flinched and hissed.

"I'm sorry, lad. I'm doing this as gently as I can." Carson said in the Scottish accent.

"I know, doc." John opened his eyes to look at her again. "I'm good." His response came out of breath.

That was his usual response for anything. "You don't look so good."

"Well, but I am. It's just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing I never had before."

"It's not just a few cuts and bruises." The doctor intervened. "Your back is a bloody mess and I know these hurt like hell, so don't come with the brave act on me now, ok lad?"

"Well, it would stop hurting if you stopped messing with them." He flinched again.

"They need to be clean. There is a great risk for infection and you wouldn't want that, would you colonel?"

"What happened on the planet, John?" She decided to interrupt the bickering to let the doctor work.

"Oh, you know, just the usual lovely folk of the Pegasus Galaxy." Sarcasm was his usual defense.

"They were arm dealers." Rodney interrupted his discussion with the nurse to join the conversation. "The nastiest type of folk. And they looked like they enjoyed the torture, too. Sick bastards!"

She couldn't argue with that, she felt the same way. The condition of all of them, and especially John, said it all.

"Aye to that, Rodney. What kind of sick person would take pleasure in doing this to someone?" The doctor had an annoyed look while he worked on cleaning the wounds.

The colonel simply exhaled loudly to that remark. He didn't look happy either. After all that torture he endured on the hands of Kolya while she watched, she could say that no one gets used to this kind of thing. She wondered how he was capable of letting all behind and keep on moving without the usual periods of recovery. Dr. Heightmeyer had said that he compartmentalizes everything and leave it buried and that it wasn't a good thing. If one day someone messes in there, they would have a big problem on their hands. She tried to work with it, but the colonel wasn't the most cooperative of patients.

"He won't be doing it anymore." Ronon spoke for the first time since she arrived and received several pair of eyes in his direction. "Freyr's dead."

No clarification was required; they all knew exactly what he had meant. Ronon got up and walked towards the colonel. He stopped in front of him and both eyed each other. Ronon had a look that was certainly softer and more vulnerable than usual, and the colonel eyed him curious.

"I'm sorry." The Satendan said plainly.

John cocked an eyebrow. "Care to explain what that whole deal was about?"

"He was a bad person, did real bad things to me and other people. I had to finish it." Ronon had a way to say a lot in a few words. Elizabeth was confused about the conversation.

"You should've said something about it before getting caught." The colonel was annoyed.

"Yes." Ronon gave a short answer that said he regretted the decision. Whatever it was.

"Just promise you won't be doing these stupid things ever again and that you will trust me with your issues." John was plain as well. That's how Ronon likes it.

"I will."

"Good."

Ronon turned on his heels and left the infirmary. At the doorway he paused for a moment before exiting completely. She observed both men attentively and concluded that whatever had happened at the planet was left clear between them both, it was confusing how that could be done without any details about it. She trusted John's word about the Satedan, but sometimes she worried about his short temper. It could get him and the rest of the team in trouble, but John seemed to be able to have him controlled. She shot a glance to the colonel.

"It's nothing to worry about." He said.

"I trust that whatever it was won't happen again." She wanted things clear between them both as well.

"He had his reasons. He won't do it again." He sounded confident.

"Do what?" Elizabeth crossed her arms on her chest. He paused for a moment and finally spoke.

"Lie about his reasons to go to a planet."

She remembered that Ronon had been eager for this offworld mission in particular.

"That's it?" She needed a final word.

"Yes. No big deal."

She knew there was a deal, but the guys bonding thing made her stop there. They needed to trust each other for the team dynamics to work and it always did. John's word was enough in the matter, but she hoped to have more information in the mission report. Maybe she was just overzealous.

"Doctor, how are they?" She remembered that she hadn't asked the big question yet.

"Nothing too serious, just the usual risk for infection. If they behave they'll be out for active duty sooner rather than later." He smiled and shot the look especially for the colonel.

"I am fit for duty, it's only minor bruising." John said stubbornly.

"Aye, doctor." Carson finished dressing his wounds and turned to his wrists. "These will take some time to mend." John made a face that suggested he would fight some more, but the doctor beat him to it. "You need the rest to make sure everything will heal properly. No arguments."

"Fine. I won't argue." John had a tired voice and gave up the subject.

"You'll have as long as you need, doctor." She finally said, leaving the infirmary.

**…**

* * *

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**WHIP NO MORE **

_By Erika__HK_

_**Chapter 9**_

Ronon lay awake in his bed not able to sleep. He had betrayed Sheppard's and the rest of the team's trust and said he was sorry. He hoped it would be enough.

How could he make a mistake as bad as that? He thought he had it under control, but of course, he was wrong. To make the same mistake twice was dumb and he wouldn't forgive himself. If he couldn't, how could the others? But he learned his lesson. He wouldn't repeat it.

Sheppard asked for him not to do that again and he promised. Sheppard knew that his word was good. That he always meant what he said. Sheppard was a fighter too, he knew it. He was also his friend. The first one he had in a very long time. They trusted each other with their lives.

It was enough to him.

**…**

Teyla still went through that moment. That split second that defined their fate. Something stupid. She had gone after Ronon without warning John about it and failed to track him. Just a few meters of walk and Ronon had already lost her. It was a tick jungle and the sun didn't pass through the tree tops. That small mistake cost them very dearly.

_Crack!_

That was it. She is captured.

The others didn't know where she went. They didn't know where Ronon went.

But she wasn't alone.

Ronon goes for it.

He is captured too.

They are both exhibited on the center of the square like a prize.

Then John surrenders.

She knew the importance of team work. She knew the importance of obeying orders. But she forgot about it for only a small second and it all crumbled down as if she didn't know it at all.

That would never happen again.

**…**

Rodney snapped waken suddenly. He blinked a few times trying to sink in the location where he found himself. The shapes formed in the darkness were strange to him for some moments.

As realization hit him he smiled.

He was on the infirmary.

He was safe.

Despite the fact they were all tortured by the maniac on the most horrible way, he was alive.

They were all alive.

And Freyr was dead.

He was dead and wouldn't come back to whip him ever again. Ronon did a real favor to humanity by killing him.

The big guy really overdid it this time. The stupidity of going all by himself get revenge for some dark event of the past against a whole camp of arm dealers was beyond all else. He knew that Ronon was impulsive, but doing that?

He felt sorry for him though. He wasn't sure why. He knew all about Ronon's loyalty and courage, and he really liked the guy, much for his own amazement. And as much as he really thought it was Ronon's fault for putting them through all that, he wouldn't rub it on his face. They had all gone through the same thing, he wasn't the only one that suffered. He may have being the one that least suffered, if he came to think about it. There was a lot of pain, of course, physical pain, but the real suffering happened for the others. He didn't have to watch them on the stake over and over. He saw Sheppard on the stake for only a few moments, but it was enough. He knew how it felt. He never doubted his strength, but seeing that surprised him more that he thought it was possible after knowing the man for three years.

They all felt the same way and everyone new that. There was no need to keep dwelling on these thoughts. This was the kind of thing that united them on a deeper level than before. He smiled at that. Never on Earth had he thought he could have bounds as strong as these. Especially with people so different. Two aliens, a rakish Air Force pilot and a scientist. Instead of the horrible memories of torture, he concentrated at that.

Friendship.

It was much easier to avoid nightmares with that in mind.

**…**

The infirmary was dark and silent. Beside him he heard Rodney's even breathing that indicated that the scientist was fast asleep. He knew he needed the rest too, but couldn't get his eyes to shut. They just snapped open again with all the adrenalin that still had an effect on his body, but he didn't want to ask Carson for some pills, afraid of what the doc will say.

John turned to his other side and saw Rodney's slump figure lying on the side too, his back turned to him. Bellow the sheets he could see in his mind all the bruising and lacerations Freyr had done to him. His anger boiled again.

How could he leave Rodney alone like that? He should have seen it was a trap. First Teyla gets captured, followed by Ronon, and he bravely goes on to follow the same fate. He should have done something different. He wasn't sure what and, most of all, it infuriated him. How could he rethink his actions to avoid future similar mistakes, if he didn't know of any alternate line of action?

They pretty much seemed unfriendly from the beginning, but Ronon's word made him think there could be hope before turning it all to confrontation. After all they _were_ trespassing their territory. That's what happens when each member of the team goes off to do things for themselves. They worked together for a reason. He knew that Ronon had a tendency of taking matters to his own hands, but he had the distinct impression that the Satedan had understood the meaning of group work when they started working together.

He could perfectly understand Ronon's reasons for hating Freyr, he hated the man also, but he thought he had befriended the Satedan enough to have him trusting him with these things when they actually had a very big importance on a mission. But after all that happened because of it, he imagined Ronon ended up learning his lesson on the hard way. He seemed really broken up when he apologized, on a very Ronon way. For a man that never expresses emotions that was as good as he would ever get. He understood how the big man must have felt. More than he would even let on.

He never expected to have to go through that level of emotional distress. Enough to have him so close of losing control. He still didn't know how he was able to hold it together after Freyr beat Rodney at the stake. As he went over that moment he felt the rage all over again. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't torture himself all over again. He shut his eyes and pushed that memory aside. Instead he concentrated on letting it all go.

It had happened.

It was in the past.

Ronon learned his lesson.

Teyla learned her lesson.

And Rodney wasn't responsible for anything. He was just plain victim, like he kept repeating numerous times while he had his wounds treated. And knowing Rodney, if he had any issues with him he would've said it already.

Not too much to discuss about it, then. Hopefully they won't have to go through that again.

He resolved the situation like he did with everything else. Just leave it behind where it belongs and avoid it if he could.

**THE END**


End file.
